


Hey Hey Hey!

by harmonicNoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicNoiz/pseuds/harmonicNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto says “hey hey hey’ too much. This is what happens when he says it to akaashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Hey Hey!

“Good morning Bokuto-san,” Akashi said

“HEY HEY HEY,” Bokuto said. And then died.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.But not really.


End file.
